In many different settings and applications, there is a need to collect tissue specimens in larger quantities greater than available by fine-needle biopsy. Examples are the sampling of discarded tissues such as the placenta and tumors, but also, other solid organs isolated in the framework of a human surgical excision or autopsy or animal necropsy for clinical and/or research purposes (including tumor banks and registries).
Using the placenta as an example for an organ of interest, it governs the nutrient uptake, waste elimination, and gas exchange of the developing fetus via maternal blood supply. The whole placenta has a thickness of about 2.0 cm-2.5 cm (¾″-1″) and is oriented by a maternal side and fetal side, with different layers that has specific associated functions. This temporary organ is of overwhelmingly fetal origin; however, at term, there is a thin layer on the maternal side that is an adherent layer of maternal tissue known as the decidua which was previously attached to the uterus prior to birth of the fetus. Furthermore, the blood that peruses the placenta is of maternal origin. This makes of the placenta a unique source of fetal tissue for the study of fetal development. The placenta is invariably discarded following the birth of an infant. The human placenta has a spongy, friable, and gelatinous consistency that makes it very difficult to handle. These characteristics make the consistent and reproducible excision of placental tissue particularly challenging.
Currently, placenta sampling is routinely carried out by using sterile disposable scalpels and forceps to perform full thickness sections that produce large, irregular cubically shaped biopsies. This method is tedious and bloody, thus presenting a safety issue for the operator/user collecting the tissue sample. Furthermore, the use of the scalpel does not allow for procedural standardization, and exposes the personnel to the risk of laceration by the protruding nature of scalpel blade in the setting of the slippery nature of the tissue and exposure to abundant maternal blood percolating through the incised placenta that obstructs the operator's view of the incision site. Use of a scalpel places the operator at risk for puncture and laceration with exposure to potentially infectious blood products.